Where will you go? Anywhere
by Bringer of the Tide
Summary: semisongfic to Evanescence, Anywhere and Where Will You Go?. Inferno says he wants to protect Backdraft from harm. Backdraft would do anything to be with Soundwave. Sounds x OC, Implied Ratchet x OC


You think that I can't see right through your eyes, scared to death to face reality.  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries, you're left to face yourself alone.  
But where will you go, with no one left to save you from yourself? You can't escape the truth.  
I realize you're afraid, but you can't abandon everyone. You can't escape...you don't want to escape.

* * *

Backdraft's eyes were full of tears. They were not sad, nor were they happy or frightened tears. They were angry tears. Angry at circumstance, angry at coincidence, and angry at the world.  
"This isn't fair." He said, his back turned to the individual he was speaking to, glaring vacantly out the window.  
"Nothing is ever fair...is it?"  
"You're the one who chose not to make it fair!" he snapped, folding his arms over his chest.  
"Now you're not being fair, Backdraft...you know very well all I want for you-"  
"You don't want anything for me! All you care about is keeping me away from anyone who actually might have some sort of soft feelings for me!"  
"...You know that's not true. I'm only protecting you from someone who may harm you."  
"I might have believed you, Inferno. But not now. What about Ratchet?" He demanded coldly, glaring off to the side.  
"You know as well as I why. As good a medic as he is, he is also unpredictable, violent, and ill-tempered..."  
"That's funny, since I work with him half the time. He's never done anything to me that might hurt me."  
"It's only a matter of time. There is a very high possibility that he could suddenly lash out at you one day! for no particular reason! Did you see how hard he hit me? If he ever touched you-"  
"He hit you because he was protecting me!" Backdraft interrupted. Inferno fell silent.  
"And you know...the funny thing is, he has touched me, never in violence, and also in ways you never will. There's only one problem with your 'one and only' plan, Inferno, and that problem is that you've driven me away from you. There was a time when I looked up to you, and I may actually have loved you once. But you've spent so much time in your insecurity,  
so much time driving everything I love away from me...that I've lost any and all respect and adoration I ever had for you." Backdraft finished icily, turning halfway so that he wasn't exactly looking at Inferno, but he could see him out of the corner of his eye.  
"..." Inferno stood silent, processing what Backdraft had said.  
"...I understand you're upset with me right now. You and I can talk tomorrow, perhaps. When you've calmed down and had time to think." He said, finally, shifting on his feet. Backdraft let out a snort of disbelief and shook his head.  
"You'll be lucky if I ever talk to you again." He snarled, pushing angrily past his former mentor, guardian, and friend. 

But where will you go, with no one left to save you from yourself?

* * *

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me, and dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you when at sweet night you are my own.  
Take my hand, We're leaving here tonight. There's no need to tell anyone, they'd only hold us down.  
So by the morning's light, we'll be halfway to anywhere where love is more than just your name.

* * *

Anywhere "I don't know what to do anymore..." Backdraft sighed, hugging his knees to his chest.  
"I just can't stand how stupid he's being"  
"...Perhaps you should go over his head." Soundwave said, resting his back against the stone beam that supported the arch of the windowsill.  
"...Go over his head..." Backdraft repeated.  
"Then again, maybe I'm wrong...my ideas tend to get people hurt." Soundwave stared off into the darkness.  
"...You know that's not true." Backdraft dissagreed quietly. He stood up and joined Soundwave on the balcony, restibg his head on his arms and staring off vacantly.  
"...Look at where my suggestions have gotten us." Soundwave pointed out. Backdraft glanced over at him. Hardly recognizable beneath cuts, scuffs, and bruises from a nameless few, Soundwave was right. No matter how right he was, Backdraft wasn't going to let him know it.  
"...I made bad decisions too. It isn't just your fault." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets, dragging himself back into the room with his earfins drooped.  
"I'm just so tired of this. Tired of being afraid of getting caught or punished, tired of keeping secrets, tired of pretending no to know you..." Backdraft looked up. Soundwave winced.  
The look in the young Medic's eyes was painful. He wanted to ease his pain, but how? Backdraft just wouldn't listen to reason, and he was no fool. Soundwave wracked his brain for something he could say, but for the first time since he'd met the boy, he was at a loss. He usually had something to say to reassure Backdraft, something to comfort him and ease the pain in his gaze. He looked up, meeting the redhead's eyes, helpless and defeated. A feeling of dread washed over Backdraft. This was a look he had never seen, nor had wanted to see in Soundwave's eyes. This meant that all hope was surely lost, and nothing was to be salvaged. Bachdraft wimpered almost inaudibly and his lower lip trembled. He began to shake, and fell to his knees.  
"...there's nothing we can do, is there...?" Soundwave silently cursed himself. He quickly and gracefully hopped from the sill, gliding smoothly over to Backdraft's quivering form.  
He took him gently by the shoulders and bid him to stand. "...get up..." he requested gently.  
Backdraft did obediantly rose, keeping his head down. further utterance bitten back, Soundwave gently embraced him, running his cool hands over the boy's flushed face, wiping away the hot, streaming tears. Soundwave pulled away from him, squeezing his hand. He sat him on the bed and knelt before him, dutifully drying his tears. This done, he sat down beside Backdraft and draped an arm over his shoulders. Backdraft buried his face in the elder's chest, not to cease the flow of tears, but to hide from the rampant reality that was his life. Soundwave sighed and closed his eyes. "It would be easier just to run..." He murmured more to himself than to Backdraft. Backdraft froze, then looked up at Soundwave.  
"...That's it..." he said.  
"What's it...?" Soundwave asked, glancing down.  
"We'll leave. Run. Go somewhere where it doesn't matter"  
"...That's crazy, Backdraft"  
"No...don't you see...?" He asked, placing his hands on Soundwave's shoulders.  
"It's not...It's the only way"  
"There must be other ways..." Soundwave reasoned.  
"No...there are no othre ways...listen, don't you want to be with me...?" Backdraft asked,  
pressing the back of his hand to Soundwave's face. Soundwave bit his lip and looked down. "Of course I do"  
"Didn't you say you loved me...?" BAckdraft murmured, brushing his lips across Soundwave's jaw.  
"Yes..." The Decepticon breathed, leaning into the younger.  
"It's the only way..." Their lips touched.  
'the only...way...?' Soundwave thought, closing his eyes and nibbling on Backdraft's lower lip.  
Backdraft now pressed his lips harder to Soundwave's, bracing his hands on the back of his neck.  
'The only way...' He repeated, sliding his tongue afainst Backdraft's. They parted all too soon,  
and Backdraft buried his face in the hollow of Soundwave's shoulder.  
"Wouldn't you do anything...?" he asked softly. Soundwave looked down at him. His eyes were again full of anguish.  
"...Where would we go?" He asked helplessly.  
"...Anywhere..."

So by the morning's light, we'll be halfway to anywhere where love is more than just your name.


End file.
